


Always Tomorrow

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Homura knows what this is—a moment of peace before more work, more fighting, more death. She knows that a brief respite doesn’t end what she’s seen, doesn’t take back the memories of the timelines crossing or what may come to pass no matter how hard she tries. She’s still new at this, but she knows what she needs to do.Still, in this moment, she feels an easy sort of peace, a calm and a warmth against her shoulder, and it reminds her to take a breath.





	Always Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leafbladie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafbladie/gifts).



> This was written for leafbladie over on tumblr!

Homura knows what this is—a moment of peace before more work, more fighting, more death. She knows that a brief respite doesn’t end what she’s seen, doesn’t take back the memories of the timelines crossing or what may come to pass no matter how hard she tries. She’s still new at this, but she knows what she needs to do.

Still, in this moment, she feels an easy sort of peace, a calm and a warmth against her shoulder, and it reminds her to take a breath.

“Madoka,” Homura whispers into the air, feeling the weight against her shoulder shift ever so slightly. “You should go home.”

But Homura doesn’t want Madoka to leave. Right here, as they sit on the small park bench near school, Homura knows exactly where Madoka is. She knows that she’s safe, that they’re both saved from the monsters that lurk in the darkness. She can hear Madoka’s breaths, listen to her heartbeat, know that she is alive and happy and so beautiful.

“Mhmm.” Madoka moves her arm up, making herself more comfortable as she presses her cheek down against Homura’s neck. Her breath tickles. “Just a little longer?” Madoka reaches forward, looping one of Homura’s braids around her finger. There’s only a slight pull, one that warms a distinctly Madoka-shaped part of her heart, and she allows herself to rest her own head against Madoka’s.

They’re lucky that they have this moment, this simple moment, to rest. The trees above seem to exhale, the breeze rattling a few of the soft leaves down onto them. Homura doesn’t try to bat them away; instead, she enjoys the way it looks in Madoka’s hair, the contrast of green against pink.

“Think tomorrow will be better?”

Homura looks out at the sky, at the soft petal pinks and fiery yellows and oranges as the sun begins its descent.

“Of course it will.” Homura smiles, though she isn’t sure if Madoka can see. “Maybe if Mami gives us some time off we can go to a cat cafe?”

Madoka’s giggle rings through the air like a bell. “Okay! I’d really like that.”

“Me too…”

They stay that way until the sun says its goodbye, but Homura doesn’t mourn it because there’s always tomorrow. 

There will always be a tomorrow. 


End file.
